


Ultimate Master

by nevezychaya



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face Punching, M/M, No Plot, No actual sex, PWP, Punching, Trash Talk, Violence, disgusting, hajime top, nagito is crazy, step on face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevezychaya/pseuds/nevezychaya
Summary: His own God who never smiles back.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Ultimate Master

**Author's Note:**

> im SO sorry........

It was fun - being with him, being near him. Nagito had never believed he could be that interested and that full of joy. He always wanted more. Begged for more. 

It wasn't really fair, not for him and obviously not for Hajime. Hajime, of course, deserved someone better. SomeTHING better. But God or fate gave him just this light haired piece of shit. If Nagito was capable to change past or future he would, of course, make himself die sooner. 

He smiles and touches Hinata's boots with his cheek. They all clean and shine, perfect if you ask him. As perfect as someone who is wearing them. Hajime. His God, his Master. His only desire in the world. 

"You're disgusting," he says, grinning wide, looking from up to down. Nagito feels ticklish in his chest, "What's now?" 

Nagito wants to breathe, but suddenly there is not enough fresh air. He touches Hajime's boot with his lips, softly and gently. Very careful. 

Hinata laughs at him and then puts his leg away. He cleans his boot with handkerchief and throws it away with disgusted look on his face. Nagito wants to scream, he wants to be punished so much that it hurts. He is full of dirt, he is a huge disappointment. He HAS to be ruined. 

Hajime steps on his cheek, forsing him to lie down on the dirty floor. Where he belongs. Hajime pushes his leg harder, so much harder it hurts. He feels how his face is being scratched with little rocks or sand. 

"You like it, don't you?" Hinata smiles again and pushes even harder, Nagito whines, "Shut it down."

"Make me," Hajime removes his leg so he can see Nagito's face. 

Nagito bravely rises from the floor and looks directly in Hinata's cold eyes. He can see how disgusting he is, how filthy and nasty he is. He bites his lip and waits, he knows what is going to happen. 

Hajime hits his face with a bang. Nagito falls down again. When he gets up there is blood all over his tooth and chin. He can't stop smiling. Nagito holds out his hands to the master. 

"You deserve more punishment," Hajime looks tired, he steps on Nagito's face again, pushing him away.

"Hajime…"

"How dare you," he stands up from his chair and stands above Nagito, leaning to his face, "Say my name, worm!?"

"I'm sorry?" Nagito giggles a little, he finds all of this too fun. 

"You will be." 

Hajime unties his tie with one fast move. Nagito sighs loudly, he feels how blood flows down his neck. Hinata follows it with his sight and then grabs Komaeda's hair. And pulls him closer, face to face. Nagito stretches to his lips, Hinata lets him do it. He kisses him but as soon as his bloody lips touch Hajime's, he already has been taken away. 

Hinata slowly licks else's blood from his lips. Nagito copes these movements with his own tongue. Hajime clenches his hair a little bit harder, turning his head and pushing him closer. He whispers at his ear. 

"You are going to make me puke, how disgusting you are," he touches ear with his lips, "Nagito, you're so ghoulish. I have to be cleaned every time after I touch you." 

After that he slowly palms his shoulders, then goes even lower to his hands. And then harshly pulls Nagito's hands behind his back. He binds them with his tie. Very hard. Nagito desperately tries to release his hands and understands that it is impossible. He giggles and his lip bleeds even more. 

"I'm hungry, Hajime-san," Hinata stands up and makes Nagito stand up too. 

"You are hungry?" 

"Yes," Nagito suddenly flings closer and licks his face from chin to temple. 

"FUCKING WORM," he punches Komaeda in face but still hold him by his hair, "I will feed you, little fucker." 

He makes him get on his knees and smiles. Nagito wants him so badly. He wants his punches and he wants his kisses, he wants to bite his lip and he wants to feel him inside. Nagito licks his lips. 

"Try to make me feel better."

"I'm so sorry…" 

"I can't see that," Hajime strokes his head surprisingly softly, but his voice is still cold, "Show me how sorry you are." 

And he wants to show as much as he feels. In that second when Hajime looks at him from his high and lets Nagito touch him, he understands that he is probably in love. His God, his Master. His whole life. 

Nagito softly kisses his leg through the jeans. Then knee. Then thigh. Hajime is silent and it's a little bit upsetting to him. He wants to hear his voice, he wants to be   
reminded how noniety he is. 

Nagito creeps up closer. He tries to keep eye to eye contact with his Master when he licks his dick through the jeans. It's already hard, but Nagito knows he can make it harder. Nagito knows that he has to pay for his negligibility. 

He kisses that place again and again. Licks it so jeans became wetter. Hajime closes his eyes and starts to breathe harder. Nagito feels like it's the first time in life his God trusts him, he is fully in his hands. And that's a mistake. 

He takes his cock still through clothes in his mouth sucking slightly. Hajime moans quietly. And then he bites it. Not very strong but tangible. Hajime loudly draws in air and pushes Nagito away. 

"I hate you so much, you, fucker," he grabs his cheeks and pulls his face closer, "I want to kill you." 

Hinata licks the blood from his chin which is already a little bit dried out. Nagito's heart beats faster, it feels like butterflies which all people are talking about. Hajime spits. 

"You taste like shit." 

Nagito whines. He needs him inside. It feels like one of the basic needs. Food, water, home, Hajime. Hinata looks like he can read his mind, like he can hear all of his hopes and pleas. 

"You want me to touch you, don't you?" Hajime sadistically smiles, "You want all that disgusting dirty things with me, don't you?" 

"Please, be that kind to me…"

"Table."

Nagito giggles. Table looks like garbage, it's not a big surprise because all that place looks like a dump. Best place for Nagito if you ask him. 

He lies on the table, closes his eyes and waits. World became so quiet. He even tries to breathe quietly. He tries to understand where Hajime is, what he is doing. What does he plan to do. With him. 

Then he feels his hands on his back. Hinata wants him to bend over and he obviously does that immediately. He feels how Hajime touches his butt through the clothes. And then snuggles between his legs. 

Nagito tries to turn around, but Hajime grabs him by his neck and makes him stop. Nagito wants him inside, not near, not through clothes. 

"You don't deserve that." 

Hinata grabs his tied hands with his other hand and makes him bend even more. Nagito goes crazy and he can't stop that. Hajime breathes near his ear. 

"Maybe next time," he licks his ear for one very long second, "When you will be a good boy."

Nagito finishes. 

Hajime throws him back to the table and leaves. 

And then Nagito wakes up in his cottage. Obviously with wet pants.


End file.
